New Mordusia
The Colonial Province of New Mordusia is a colony of the Holy Luthori Empire on the continent of Dovani. The Colonial Province occupies the previously unclaimed territory at the southern tip of Dovani. The Province is bordered by Indrala to the west, Zardic Talmoria to the north and Sekowo to the east. The large majority of the population is of Artanian language and ethnicity. Tensions have existed with the Dovani natives, mostly over oil drilling but the settlers usually live in peace with the natives. Until 2913, New Mordusia was a colonial possession of Mordusia. In 2913, Mordusia sold its colony to the Holy Luthori Empire. Government, Politics and Administration Government The legislature of New Mordusia contains a lower and upper house. The Lower House of New Mordusia is made up of registered parties favorable to the colonies. Registered parties are seated based on their relative seat share to other parties in their respective nations. The Upper House of New Mordusia is also made up of registered parties favorable to the colonies and is a 10 member council. Registered parties are assigned seats based on accumulated pluralities among the regions. As of 2913: Head of State: Viceroy Lord Hecate Bainbridge Head of Government: Director General Administration Port Morgan, the first and largest city established in New Mordusia acts as the provincial capital, residence of the Colonial Government. Economy New Mordusia is rich in natural resources, especially petrol, uranium, steel and gold. This makes it a very attractive place for large Mordusian corporations. Hexlon Imperial , the largest company in Luthori, has the largest Luthorian petroleum extracting opperation and the only one as well, as they maintain a legal monopoly over New Mordusia's huge oil reserves. The east Dovani Trading Company, a branch of Sammodra Operative, was responsible for colonial development, until Hexlon assumed that role as well. New Mordusia is hugely profitable for Hexlon, thanks to its large amount natural resources When New Mordusia was still a part of Greater Mordusia, many other Mordusian firms had operations in New Mordusia. However, with the colony's annexation into Luthori, Hexlon has gradually taken over nearly all corporate activity in New Mordusia. Sanctimor Sanctimor was the first settled colony. Its capital Port Morgan is also the capital of New Mordusia. In terms of population, its is by far the largest colony, with some twenty two milion inhabitants. Port Morgan is the province's largest city with some five milion people. Other large cities are Coptusia, Madison and Hamilton. Sanctimor has the largest economy of New Mordusia and is the seat of the East Dovani Trading Company. Culturaly, Sanctimor strongly resembles Sammodra, the state it as named after, with a large majority of the population following the Coptic faith. Sanctimor is an industrialist colony, hosting many factories and financial institutions, it also hosts a number of military bases and the New Mordusian Imperial Armed Forces Command (NMIAFC). As colonization and immigration increases, many begin to flock to the industrial and residential suburbs, improving the colony's economy. Meridanor Shortly after the colonization of Sanctimor, settlers pushed eastwards towards the fertile colony of Meridanor. Like its mother state Talasor, Meridanor is a green, fertile colony, home to many farmers. Its population is largely rural although it does host two large cities, its capital Colton and the city of Hazliton. Meridanor ahas about eleven milion inhabitants. Romuria As the colony's industry started to develop, more immigrants went to purchase cheap land in Romuria. Corporations such as EDTC and more recently Walker Heavy Ind started opening many jobs in the promising colony, where there was much demand and supply of industrial labor. The largely rural colony's population jumped to six million. Orient Becuase of its magnificent climate and beautiful wildlife, Orient is an extremely exclusive colony. A very large proportion of the colony consists of luxury resorts and parks and land is extremely expensive, making it affordable for only the very rich. Some 75,000 inhabitants live in orient. Pharosia After the settling of Romuria, settlers and industrialists, in search for oil and other natural resources, pushed deeper into the mainland. What they found was one of terra's most oil rich areas. 98% of Pharosia's three million habitats are involved some way or another in the oil industry and a bullet train runs to Sanctimor, where many of Hexlon's workers live. The colony hosts a huge amount of oil refineries which keep the price of oil extremely low. Occasional clashes with natives have been recorded. Pharosia's oil driven-economy has started to attract settlers, some one million people now reside there. Odrassia Scarcely populated, Odrassia is deep within Dovani, with few signs of civilization besides the numerous military and research facilities. Indeed, the colony's remote location has made it an ideal testing and training ground for the armed forces. Recently a few daring colonists have established villages and towns in the dense Dovani jungle, some living in peace with the natives, others aggressively fighting them, the colony's population is now estimated at a few thousand inhabitants. Gamoroson If possible, Gamoroson is even more remote than Odrassia and, apart from a few frontiersmen, is inhabited only by natives. However, due to the recent discovery of uranium and oil in large quantities, Hexlon and the EDTC have started the construction of several trading ports and a few refineries i hope of attracting workers from other countries. The native community has not reacted well to what it sees as Hexlon's invasion of their natural habitat. HSEC has recently opened new trade ports and is constructing a bullet train line to link the trade ports located near future planned refineries with the more densely inhabited parts of New Mordusia down south. However, construction is going very slowly, as there are reports of attacks from both natives and unidentified sources. Category:Colonies